


Seize the Moment

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Brett's new Ambo partner Stirs up Trouble for Brett and Casey..
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Seize the Moment

Sylvie walked into the briefing room, noticed that she was the only one in there and sat down and sighed. 

  
Today she was meeting her new partner, with Foster back at med school she did not have enough time to study and be a paramedic. 

  
Sylvie understood, granted she was angry and upset because she felt like she was losing Foster and especially after Julie and Amelia she did not know if she could lose another person she cared about.

But she did not lose Foster, she was still her roommate and saw her almost every morning and night but not having her on the Ambo would be an adjustment, but she’s been through this before.

  
Everyone else started filing in and Stella took a seat next to Brett. Casey walked in and gave Brett a hand grab and walked to the corner.  
“Hey Girl, how are you holding up?’ Stella asked  
“I’m a little nervous, I just hope that my new partner is nice.”  
Boden walked in and he was followed by a muscular man, with dark hair and blue eyes.  
“Alright everyone listens up.” Boden said as he and the man faced the room.  
“This is Derryck Klein; he is Foster’s Replacement. He will be riding with Brett. Let us make him feel at Home.”  
“Well for one your new partner is a total hottie.” Stella said nudging Brett. A move not gone unnoticed by Casey.  
“Hi everyone, it’s nice to meet you all. I look forward to getting to know you all and working with you.” Derryck smiled and Stella nudged Brett once again. “Girl, I don’t know how you are going to ride with him and not jump him.”  
“Keep it professional.” Sylvie whispered.  
Boden gave the rest of his announcements then adjourned the meeting.  
51 went up to Derryck and introduced themselves.  
When it was Brett’s turn, she walked up and smile “Hi I’m Sylvie Brett.” Derryck smiled and shook her hand. “heard a lot about you from the Chief I think we will be the perfect fit.  
Sylvie smiled “You think so huh?”  
Ambo 61, man in respiratory distress. 141 Richardson Street.”  
“Well, let’s she if your theory holds out, You ready?” Brett said as she rushed to Ambo.

Casey who stood in the corner and watched the whole thing play out, walked to his quarters, and sat down.

  
He should feel better that Sylvie’s new partner was a guy, I mean he could protect her on calls.  
So why was he feeling like this was a bad idea. And why was he getting the tiny inklings of jealousy.  
Forty-five minutes later he was in his quarters doing paperwork when there was a knock on the door.  
He turned to see Sylvie standing there with a bag.

  
“Hey, Derryck and I stopped by and grabbed some lunch I bought you a sandwich figured you would be hungry. “she said putting the bag down on his desk.  
“How did it go?”   
“It was okay guy had an asthma attack didn’t have his inhaler. Finished up pretty quickly.” Sylvie looked at him “Have you been in here since we left?”   
“Yeah no calls yet.”  
“Hey, so I was wondering. You know you have been there for me during all the Julie stuff and I was wondering if maybe I could take you to dinner or for coffee something to say thank you. I know you have had a lot going on this year and you stopped grieving yourself and focused on me and I just wanted to thank you. You are a great friend Matt Casey.”  
“Dinner huh?” Casey looked at her and smiled. “Do I get to choose where?”  
“Well of course.” Sylvie said chuckling.  
“Okay Dinner it is.”  
“Great.” Sylvie smiled at him.  
Truck 51, Truck 81, Ambo 61. Structural Fire at Lonnie’s’ Pizza.”

  
Sylvie and Matt ran to their respective rigs.

  
As they pulled up Brett hopped out and saw a woman on the curb.  
“Derryck, get the oxygen.” Brett said as she kneeled in front of the woman.  
“Hello, I’m Sylvie can you tell me your name?” She asked as Derryck put the oxygen around her face.  
“Allison.” She started coughing violently.”  
“Alright get her over there away from the smoke.” Brett said as Derryck moved the woman.  
As the crews went in and hoses started spraying Sylvie saw a young girl trapped under scaffolding.  
She ran over to her causing Casey to follow her with his eyes.  
She started to lift the scaffolding off the girl, piece by piece telling the girl to stay calm.  
As she was lifting the scaffolding, she was not realizing each piece was loosening the billboard above their heads.  
She moved one piece and it started to crumble down.  
“BRETT!!” Casey yelled as she started running towards her.

  
Brett looked up and grabbed the girl and felt her whole body fling to the side, as the billboard smashed down to where they once were she looked up and saw Derryck on top of her and the girl, shielding their bodies with his.

  
Boden, Casey and Severide all ran over to check on them,  
Derryck got up and was checked out by Severide, Boden grabbed the girl and Casey picked Sylvie off the ground to a standing position.  
“You okay.” He said cupping her cheek.

“Yeah, I’m good.”  
Derryck saw the exchange and looked at Sylvie “You alright partner?”  
Sylvie realized Casey’s hand was still on her face and was brought back to the moment.  
“Yeah, thanks to you partner.”  
Casey looked back and forth at them. He should have been the one to save Brett. That was his job, or that is what he thought his job was. Or was it a protective feeling he had?  
He did not know what he was feeling.

Sylvie and Derryck were driving back to the station. It was mostly quiet. Sylvie lost in her own thoughts; Derryck lost in his.  
“Hey, thanks for saving my life back there.” Sylvie said.  
“Of course, you would have done the same.”  
“You know it.” Sylvie smiled.  
“So, what’s the deal with you and Casey?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean most people I have worked with haven’t cupped my cheek after a near death experience.”  
“He’s just a friend. He was married to my best friend. She left and they divorced, and he has been there for me this past year which has been rough on me. And, we have just gotten closer.”  
“Closer to a relationship?” he asks teasingly.  
Brett looked at him.  
“I’m sorry if I am overstepping but I know chemistry when I see it and trust me the sparks that were flying between you two were hotter than the ones coming from the fire.”  
Sylvie laughed. “I’ll admit it I’ve been struggling with my feelings for a minute now.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, he was married to my best friend. Isn’t there some sort of girl code to follow about that?”  
“But they aren’t married anymore right?”  
“No.”  
“So technically he is free game.”  
“It’s a lot more complicated than that.”  
‘In my experience life is always going to be complicated, but with what we do it can also be very short. Seize the moment you know?”  
“You sound like Foster.”  
“Who is Foster?”  
“She’s my friend, and old ambo partner she keeps telling me to go for it, I guess I’m just scared. And I am sorry this is too much information for you. It’s your first day.”  
“Hey, I love drama. Especially when now I understand all the looks Casey gave me when I first walked in. He is definitely feeling more than friendship.”  
Sylvie laughed and punched Derryck softly in the arm.  
“You know if you need a place to crash until you find your own place, I have an extra room. “Sylvie suggested. “You know until you get on your feet.”  
“Thanks, I appreciate that.”  
Sylvie pulled up and backed in the Ambo.   
Derryck and she got out and started laughing.  
Derryck saw Casey looking at them and decided to up the ante, so he pulled Brett into a hug. Casey stormed out of the room.  
“What was that for?” Brett said laughing.  
“I’m just glad I have an awesome partner, that and I wanted to make Casey a little jealous.”  
Brett laughed as Derryck walked away.

Later that night the crew was at Molly’s, drinking beer and having a good time.  
Hermann has beers on the house for the new paramedic, Derryck and Sylvie were chatting and laughing with everyone except for Casey who was sitting at the far end of the bar.

  
Suddenly a beer appeared in front of him and he looked over seeing Derryck.  
“Figured you could use a new one, we haven’t formally met so I figured you would be a beer guy.”  
Casey and Derryck looked at each other for a minute “Thanks, how did your first day go?”  
“Great, Chicago Is really exciting, looking for to being part of the group here.” Derryck looked at Brett who was laughing and smiling with Cruz and Chloe.

  
“You into Brett?” Casey said not bothering to hide the jealousy saturated in his tone.  
“I mean, she is a great girl very funny and smart. “Derryck knew how to play this game, he enjoyed it.  
“Yeah, well she has been through a lot this year so be careful with her, she doesn’t need someone who just wants a causal relationship. She needs the real deal.”  
“And you are saying that is not me, you don’t think she could have a relationship with me?  
“I’m just saying be careful with her.”  
“You seem to be a bit overprotective there Captain, I’m guessing there is something going on with you and Brett?”  
“We’re just friends. Good Friends.”  
“Right, if you were just friends you wouldn’t feel jealous of me right now. Would you? “Derryck took a sip of his beer.  
“Let me give you a piece of advice. I know you were married to Brett’s best friend and her former partner. So, I understand your reservations of continuing this into something more. With this job you never know if tomorrow is going to come.”   
Casey turned to look at him his brows furrowing.  
“What I am saying is she wants to be with you, and you want to be with her. What is stopping you? You are so jealous of me coming in and swooping her up, yet you won’t make a move to show her that her feelings are not one sided.”  
Derryck finished his beer and stood up and leaned over to Casey and whispered “You don’t have to worry about me taking Brett from you, Because I’m gay. But she won’t wait around forever for you to make a move Captain.”

  
Derryck walked back to the conversation with Brett and Cruz and started laughing with them.  
Casey looked around and saw Mouch and Hermann talking at the end of the bar with Ritter, Gallo and Capp and Stella and Severide were sitting in the booth.  
Derryck’s words kept repeating in his head.

  
_**Make a Move** _

  
_**Make a Move** _

  
_**Make a Move.** _

  
He saw Sylvie walking towards him.

“Hey, why are you over here by yourself.”

  
Casey looked at her “Hey, can we talk?”  
“Yeah.”  
Casey grabbed his coat and walked outside with Sylvie following behind.  
Derryck smirked to himself as he laughed with Cruz and Chloe.  
Casey and Sylvie walked outside, and Sylvie was worried when Casey walked into the back alley.  
“You’re not going to murder me, are you?” Sylvie joked as Casey turned around looking at her.  
“No.” he said.  
“Okay, what’s up?”

  
Casey looked at Sylvie, under the lights from the bar she looked like an angel.  
Casey looked down to her lips for a second and then walked up and caressed Sylvie’s cheek.  
Sylvie looked at him questioningly and Casey ducked his head and inched closer to her mouth.  
All he smelled was her vanilla perfume, her coconut shampoo and beer.  
It was so Sylvie.  
“Matt?” she said

  
“ _Make a Move Captain_.” Derryck’s voice echoed.

  
And Casey lowered his lips to Sylvie’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who saw the Derryck thing coming?? R&R


End file.
